Batman Rise
by coolskull
Summary: Batman is brought back from the dead what has changed and how will he adapt
1. Chapter 1

Batman Rise

Bruce be careful yelled Thomas wayne Alfrd can please keep bruce from getting his clothes dirty.

I shall try sir but you know as well as I that when master bruce put his mind to something things such as clothes are of little priorety.

Thomas just laughed and said Alfred you speak nothing but the truth.

As for bruce he was curently in the prosses of building a castle out of sand.

I have pink lemonaide came the voice of Martha wayne who was carring said lemonaid to the picnic table.

Voice:_ Bruce wayne you must wake from this dream both Gotham and the world are in need of you once more._

Bruce ran to his mother and father pleading them with his eyes for saftey and comfort.

_Voice: I know what I am asking of you you have earned peace and comfort but you must awaken you'r city needs you once again._

Bruce just looked to his parent's his mother just smiled his father looked at him and said it's ok we will always be with you.

Bruce looked to Alfred

Don't worry master bruce evreything will be fine.

Voice_: now its time to wake up Bruce Its time to rise._


	2. Chapter 2

Batman rise chapter two

Bruce wayne opend his eyes and saw only darkness he atempted to sit up but is head hit something hard but soft all at the same time.

Bruce qickly realizing he had been buried alive reached into his pocket's for something to use but came up empty he tried his wacth to check the time but his wacth was dead he suddenly felt something poke his wrist reaching in his sleeve he found a small batarang.

Bruce doesn't remember how he became buried but he did know he was getting out so he set to work using the batarang to dig a small hole in the coffin and when he finally made the hole big enough to get his hand through he was surprised that no dirt came falling in reaching up through the hole his hand met the cold kiss of cement sighing he tried to lift it in vain attempt after attempt but to no avail.

Bruce did a quick mental recap he had a wacth that was dead a small dull batarang and he buried in a cement vault he knew he had no other option's so he did the one thing he could do the one thing he saved as a last resort he yelled CLARK!

_Space_ superman was floating just listening to evreything on the earth he could hear the sound's of a baby's first cry a man sneezing no doubt from a cold and a woman singing to herself and then he heard something he hadn't heard in year's a single voice CLARK!

Not only did the fact that the voice called him clark stun him but the voice itsself so stunned was he that he first thought he imagined it until heard the voice again but this time it didn't call him clark.

DAMNIT KENT I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME.

If someone is playing a joke this isn't funny superman thought so he focused his hearing to find a heartbeat he listend to sevreal heart's beating but this one stuck out it was strong calm and beat with a vengeance he couldn't belive it there was no way he was alive but he shot toward's the earth all the same with a sudden despreat need to know the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman Rise chapter three

Superman shot past the old Dailey planet building and within second's he was outside metropolis city limit's minutes later he was halfway to his destination and second's later he was there Gotham a place he visited rarely yes he was the champion of earth but since no super criminal's have inhabited Gotham for such a long time he felt his presence in the city wasn't needed.

Superman finally reached the place he marked as his destination Gotham cemetery he landed on a grave he still heard the strong heart beating away like a engine that wouldn't stop he shot up into the air diving down into the grave as he did so a second later you could see him pulling a vault up from the grave.

Upon getting the vault to above ground he tore away the vault lid and tossed it aside like it was a dirty rag he saw the hole in the coffin lid big enough for a hand to fit through almost to the point of shaking he ripped the lid off and he couldn't believe what he saw because if someone had told him what he was seeing instead of him being there to witness it he would've called them a liar.

Laying in the coffin inside the vault was Bruce Wayne not a day over thirty.

Bruce: are just going to stand there or are you going to help me out.

Right as he got the last word out of his mouth the man of steel grabbed him setting out of the coffin.

What took you Bruce asked but all he got was a superman looking at him like he was staring at a ghost.

What's wrong Bruce asked?

How are you alive and so young asked superman you should be a skeleton maybe dust even but here you are alive how.

What are you talking about but right as he said it it hit him the memory of him walking in the ally all the aches and pains from broken bones and he saw himself older much older mid to late eighty's at least then he felt the bullet enter his chest the searing pain as it cut a main valve to his heart then he saw the man who shot him he calmly walked up grabbed his wallet and Rolex watch and walked away like he was just out for a stroll.

Bruce knew he was going to die so he called superman who in a flash was there in the ally holding Bruce begging him to let take him to a hospital even though they both knew it wouldn't matter.

Superman could hear his heart slowing down but before he died Bruce said one thing lockdown and with that he passed.

When the memories came back to him he shot around and saw the headstone it read _Bruce Wayne born 1971-2114 may he find the family that was taken from him._

_Absorbing this information Bruce turned to Superman and said how long?_

_Superman: Bruce you've been dead for at least forty five years now the man of steel said in a somber tone while _looking at his friend with a look of mixed feelings

Wayne manor what happened to it he asked?

I bought it superman said.

How Bruce asked.

Remember I can turn coal into diamonds with my hand's said superman grinning and before you ask I didn't touch anything everything is as you left it and I Didn't go in the cave.

Why did you buy my house ?

Evreyone has there ways of coping Bruce Clark said.

I die and you become a hoarder?

I had an urge to buy it said clark it was a way for me keep the one place you kept secret a secret.

Bruce: What about Wayne Enterprises?

Stock holders own it the majority share holders are on the board though.

I see said Bruce I need to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman rise chapter four

Wayne manor the outside looked exactly as it did fortyfive years ago.

I see you took care of the place said Bruce looking at his home.

Yeah well I didn't want her to fall to the ground an empty house dies a loney death.

Keys? Asked Bruce.

Almost forgot said superman handing the keys to Bruce o yeah and Bruce?

Bruce turned to look at superman hovering in the air.

Clark kent is dead Theres only superman now and with that he flew away.

Bruce simply shook his head and walked into his home Clark may have kept the place up but he didn't dust if Alfred was still alive he would throw a fit.

Bruce smiled at the thought then proceded to his study upon entering the study he turned to the grandfather clock turning the hands to the time his parent's were killed the clock opend to the cave after decending down the stair's he said ON and light's slowly began to flicker on then the sound of a computer could be heard.

Screeching a rapid fluttering of wing's could be heard as the bat's were startled by the light's looking around he saw the floor was coverd by bat guano {well this place isn't going to clean itself thought Bruce} and with that set to cleaning the place.

After cleaning the cave and the manor Bruce checked his equipment all of it still in working order with some needing only minor repair's checking the time and seeing it was 12:00 in the morning and not feeling tiredhe decided to train for a few hour's.

After training he cheked the time it now 5:00pm feeling exaustion set in he headed upstair's to his room and sank into the bed falling asleep.

Waking up the next day around 10:30 he set to work buying back his company but first he had to get money lucky enough he had a few millions stached away in a couple of safehouses he gained during his tenure as the Dark knight but before doing that he needed a new identity Bruce wayne has been dead for forty five years and he wasn't exactly eighty…..anymore but what new identity could he give himself


	5. Chapter 5

Batman Dead days chapter five

(An sorry for not updating as of late writers block)

Arkham asylum for the criminally insane held many crazies sure they all stood out in their own way but some more than most.

The joker sitting in his padded cell just staring at the wall for no apparent reason when his cell door opened and in walked a guard carrying his dinner.

Dinner time freak said the guard setting the tray on the floor but never taking his eyes off the clown as he did.

The joker seemed to have no interest in the guard or the food he just seemed content to stare at the wall.

The guard simply looked at the clown said freak and left shutting the door rather harshly as he did so.

Upon hearing the door slam shut the joker sprang to his feet and removed the straight jacket from his body he wondered why they put him in one simply because he figured out a long time ago how to escape them.

_Let's start this party off with a pop _thought the joker but first a drink he said aloud to no one in particular and with that drank the murky water in the cup.

Upon doing so Joker felt strange his skin felt as if it was on fire he was sweating profusely and then joker did something he had almost forgot he could do scream.

A few cells down sat Harley Quinn the joker's girlfriend and one the jokers scream reached her ears she put a plan into immediate action.

_Time to get moving _she thought as she made her escape out of her cell and down to the jokers.

When she got to the joker's cell she picked the lock upon opening said cell she saw joker on the floor in a ball surrounded in vomit.

_Jesus_ thought Harley she quickly grabbed the joker and drug him to the front doors of the asylum all the while somehow managing to hide from the guards.

When she reached outside with the joker in tow she hotwired an employee car and sped off towards the front gate.

The security guard at the front gate was doing a crossword puzzle he was about to figure out the finale crossword when a speeding car sped past him and onto the bridge leading to Gotham city.

Ok that's it for this chap I know its short but more is coming


End file.
